Henry's Not So Successful Experiments
by WillowMoonOwl
Summary: Henry Branwell- loving husband, brave shadowhunter, and disaster-prone inventor. Read and see some of the more hilarious failures of this lovable ginger! Rated T just in case but there really won't be anything beyond K most likely. Please read and review; it'll make my day!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my second fanfiction I've posted so I decided to do it about one of my favorite book characters-Henry Branwell! This may be a one-shot depending on whether or not I get good feedback and if I run out of ideas but I hope you all like it! (^_^') Please review! I love getting feedback and it always makes my day! All right, here you go!**

Henry's Not So Successful Experiments

"Charlotte! _Charlotte_!" Henry's voice echoes about the crypt, bouncing off the walls of aged stone. Tools were dispersed around the room, some seeming to have been left in the process of completing an action, a mallet lying on a partly- driven- in nail for instance, and others paired with objects with which they had no clear connection to. Papers were spread onto the multiple desks covered in meticulous notes, often covered in red Xs to mark the failed experiments. "Charlotte, darling, come!"

A rapid tapping of feet down the spiraling stairs that lead to the crypt announced the arrival of a disheveled looking woman who abruptly burst into the crypt, dark brown eyes darting around the room. "Henry, dear, what is it?" inquired Charlotte Branwell.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Henry piped cheerily, seeming to have forgotten yelping to her just moments ago. "I believe I've finally done it! My newest invention is sure to function properly!" Henry's freckled face was tinted with a pink blush from exertion and delight; his brilliant orange hair was tousled in a manner to which he paid little attention to, for he was far too engaged in his most recent achievement.

Charlotte's face, alive with adrenaline and rush, melted to an exhausted countenance. "Henry, I thought you had set fire to yourself. _Again_."

Henry's face drooped as well. "Oh... I'm quite sorry darling." His guise was that of a guilty puppy's, innocently apologetic.

Charlotte gave a sigh, barely audible, and strided across the room, her austere black dress flowing behind her. In a few moments, her arms were around her despairing husband, her small stature seeming to grow in size as she cradled the grown man. It was times like these when Charlotte Branwell appeared not so small. Henry had always been surprised by her transformations such as these, no matter how often they occurred, and this was no acception. His eyelids flew open to reveal his vibrant green eyes, but his shock soon subdued to a welcome pleasure. "Thank you, Charlotte," he spoke into her neck.

"Oh Henry," Charlotte uttered kindly before taking his face in her hand to bring his gaze to her own. "What was it you wished to show me?"

Henry immediately perked up, a joyous look spreading on his face. "Oh, yes! I've completed my latest creation," he exclaimed, now walking over to a contraption hidden beneath a violet sheet. The machine underneath protruded under the sheet, showing its bumps and jagged edges. He placed his hand on the veil concealing his invention. "Behold, my dearest," his hand yanked away the sheet, "The Incinerator!"

The item revealed was a cylindrical bin, polished tin. However, one could scarcely see the exterior of the bin, for it was covered in a plethora of copper wires like an entanglement of shining hair. The wires were connected to a kerosene lamp at the bottom of the container, only the glass encasement of the lamp was removed and replaced with a funnel that fanned out upwards to the bottom of the container. At the top end, the wires were connected to conspicuous red button that sat atop Henry's work desk as he placed the rest of the creation on the floor.

"Henry, is that the trash bin from our room? I haven't been able to dispose of my read correspondence for days."

"Charlotte, do you not ever tire of having to dispose of your letters constantly because they fill up the bin so quickly?" Henry inquired in a fashion that was less like a question and more like a means of enticing one to purchase his product.

Charlotte played along. "I suppose."

"Well! My most recent invention will reduce your conundrum dramatically! Allow me to demonstrate."

"Henry, are you quite sure it's-"

"Safe?" Henry interrupted. "Why darling, of course I am sure! Will you never cease worrying?" he asked sweetly. "And now!"

He began his demonstration. Taking a pile of opened envelopes and letters that Charlotte presumed was the stack of pesky letters she had not been able to rid herself of that had curiously disappeared that morning, Henry dropped them in the bin. After they had settled on the bottom of the bin and a wiggling of the eyebrows at Charlotte, Henry pressed the bright red button. Suddenly, the bottom of the bin opened up, dumping the letters into the funnel below. The kerosene lamp was ignited by energy that Charlotte could only guess came from the wires connected to it. The lamp in turn lit the letters on fire, reducing them to shrunken ash, taking up a smaller volume than they did before. Henry beamed.

"Oh, Henry, it's brilliant! It's... should it still be burning?"

The inventor shifted his gaze from his wife to his machine and saw the lamp still burning. "Um..." He wiped his palms on his trousers and bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. "Not exactly..." The mechanism sparked angrily, received by a shriek from Charlotte. The two jumped back from the machine. "Um..."

"Henry..." Charlotte edged away from The Incinerator.

"Um..." Henry was now pressing the screaming scarlet button frantically. "Perhaps a switch would've been a better choice.

A stray spark spat out by the furious contraption flew to Henry's shirt sleeve, swiftly caught fire to the fabric. "AAARRRGGHHHH!" Henry yelped as he tried to pat out the flame.

"Oh, Henry, not _again_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. So I noticed some people favorited/followed this story, and I just wanted to say "thank you!" That really made my day. Please read and review; I'm open to constructive criticism, so please be honest! I want to improve as a writer. Thanks again, and please enjoy!**

Ch 2

A sheen of sweat gleamed on Henry's brow, glistening proudly as he bent over his work; his hands were even slippery with it. Henry's trousers, bright green in lieu of shadowhunter black, had stains on them from where he would constantly wipe the moisture from his palms. In addition to the sweat, Henry's pants were speckled with dark oil droplets drying into permanent poka-dots, as well as on his short front and sleeves -which actually did have poka-dots on them originally as well-, but he still didn't pay any attention to them as he slid his sleeve across his oil-smeared forehead.

"Henry?" A shout echoed from the hall.

"Who is that?" He replied.

"A quite peeved William Herondale. Is that Henry?"

"Indeed it is," he confirmed with a slight chuckle. "In the crypt."

Moments later, a black haired boy with two sapphire eyes embellished like jewels in his pale face appeared in the doorway. "Jessamine is being a down right _twat_! Again!"

"_William_! I doubt whatever she did warrants that language."

Will didn't even appear to have heard Henry's commending of his foul mouth; he just continued. "She's been ranting on about how poorly the rest of the Institute dresses compared to her, then how all the Nephiim are also fashionably impaired, and next thing you know, she's barking infinite insults at us and all shadowhuntters like a dog!"

"Will-"

"Honestly! She is _infuriating_!"

"Will-"

"I wouldn't care if she stumbled off a cliff, and I doubt she wouldn't either if it didn't mean her corpse would be maimed and quite hideous for her funeral!"

"_William_ _Herondale_!"

Now dear reader, remember who Henry was, or rather what he was. Loving, gentle, whimsical. _Not_ a screamer. But now, as he stood, pink faced and breathing loudly with a scowl on his face, Will was stunned into silence. "I don't want another ugly word about Jessamine uttered in my crypt. You need to make _much_ more of an effort to get along with her. Understand?" Henry shot the stunned William a pointed look, to which he nodded begrudgingly. A smile returned to Henry's guide and he clapped his palms together. "Good. Now that that's settled, how would you like to witness the first test of my newest invention?" Henry moved back from his desk to reveal a carriage wheel -minus the carriage- and a small, metal cube with a round hole in the center.

A look of horror washed over William's face for a moment, but swiftly melted away into a cunning calm. "I'd love to, Henry," he purred, guile lacing his tone, though Henry was oblivious to it. "But! I think if its time for Jessamine and I to get along, I should invite her to join me."

Henry nodded gleefully. "Excellent idea, Will!"

In a flash, Will was gone and back with a passively struggling Jessamine. Her face was grim but ever poised as she swatted Will's hand, but she was too indifferent to protest further. Finally, when Will dragged her into the crypt, he winked at Henry, who was still delighted.

"Ready?" He asked Will, ignoring Jessamine with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips.

Will smiled slyly back at him. "Ready!"

"Well then, without further ado, I give you both... The Portable Lubricator!"

Jessamine rolled her eyes.

"I can see you're eager to know more, so I'll tell you. No, wait. I shall _demonstrate_ in lieu of merely words. What better way to explain?" He lifted the carriage wheel and carried it over to Will. "Hold this, good sir!" Will grasped the wheel in both hands and held it out in front of him. Henry walked back to his desk and retrieved the cube, handing it to Jessamine. "And you hold this, madame." Her irritated countenance did not fade as she took in her hand the contraption.

"Now, this invention will lubricate the wheels off a carriage automatically and with ease! To show you how it works, Jessamine, line the hole in The Lubricator up with the center point of the wheel, press the button, and watch I work its magic!" Jessamine did so, and from between the seams of the cube along the edges sprayed an explosion of black liquid. As soon as her thumb had pressed down on the button, The Lubricator shot out oil in every direction, soaking all of them in an oil slick. Jessamine didn't move, and Will pressed his lips together tightly.

Henry scratched his scalp. "Hm. I wonder what went wrong."

Jessamine huffed out loudly. "What went _wrong_?! I'll tell you what went wrong! Your blasted invention _ruined_ my brand new dress! Do you have any idea how many pounds this cost me? It's absolutely _soiled_!" Although her face was coated in black oil, both Will and Henry knew her face was bright red underneath. "My brand new dress! Sprayed with oil! _Everywhere_! Not to mention my hair! It'll take _weeks_ of thorough washing to scrub away all this muck!"

"On the bright side, Jessamine, I heard oil does wonders for the skin...or was it creaky door hinges?" Will had a devilish grin on as he place two fingers to his chin as he pretended to ponder.

"UGH! You are absolutely HORRID!"

Will bowed.

Jessamine's eyes practically popped out of her skull as she shot Will daggers and acid before storming out of the crypt. Will finally bursted out laughing.

Henry looked at him disapprovingly. "Now, William. That was quite unkind."

Will was still laughing, wicked joy bubbling out of him. "I believe Jessamine and I have at last come to understand each other!"

Henry shook his head, but could suppress an amused chuckle and grin.


End file.
